


in between the moon and you

by earlofcardigans



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to <a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/8388.html?thread=14115524#t14115524">this prompt</a> at the TSN kinkmeme.</p><p>"You say good morning, when it's midnight<br/>going out of my head<br/>alone in this bed.</p><p>I wake up to your sunset<br/>it's driving me mad<br/>I miss you so bad<br/>and my heart, heart, heart, is so jetlagged."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in between the moon and you

It's one thirty in the morning, and Eduardo is lying on top of his covers listening to Mark breathe. He's had a long day full of useless bureaucratic bullshit and all he wants in the world is a very cold drink and a very warm Mark.

"Would you break up with me if I cried right now?" He's so tired he might just.

"Would you sue me again if I broke up with you?" Mark answers in a low, wry voice.

Eduardo breathes in sharply because he still isn't used to it being a joke. He wonders, not idly, if it was always a joke to Mark. Especially when he can't see his face, because those are the times it's too hard for Eduardo to believe in anything.

"Too soon?" Mark whispers, cautious.

Eduardo swallows. "Maybe. Maybe yeah." He's not sure if there will ever be a too late. "Yeah."

"Need to go?"

And of course Mark doesn't ask him if he should let Eduardo go now. But at least he gets an out. It's more than he had. They are more than they were.

"No. Not yet." Eduardo rolls over and closes his eyes so tight he sees sparks. "Tell me about the California sun you never go out in. Tell me something yellow, Mark."

Eduardo falls asleep listening to Mark talk about the sand meeting the sun.  
\--

Mark stands around in the middle of the airport and waits. They both had decided to attend the ridiculous seminar or whatever in London, and he got there first.

He lets the people break and flow around him like he is nothing more than a beached ship. Mark is not sure where he got that metaphor from. He must be way more tired than he thought. But he took the early flight because he wanted to be there when Eduardo got off the plane. He wants to be the first thing he sees. Even if it hadn't been that long since he was in Mark's house, standing in his kitchen in a shirt from Mark's closet that he doesn't remember buying.

The memories of Eduardo leaving always seem to be sharper. Mark wants one of Eduardo arriving. Wants to see his face the minute he gets to the same place Mark is. And this time, it's neither here nor there.

That makes it different somehow. Special.

Mark doesn't call out to him or walk over to him when he sees Eduardo emerge from the weird, shaky hallway. Just watches him until the moment he walks so close that Mark can only see a grey blur.

Eduardo drops his bag and before Mark can take his hand or tell him how much he missed him or just get him to leave, Eduardo buries both of his hands in Mark's hair and holds on.

Mark wraps his arms around Eduardo, under his jacket, and doesn't think about when he'll leave.  
\--

 _miss you_

Eduardo leans back in his chair and looks out at the rain. He knows it's not raining where Mark is. He knows it's not this ugly wet where cars crawl home from work and people carrying cocoon umbrellas pack the sidewalks like ants.

He half-wants to scroll up from that one text and count the number of times Mark has typed those exact words.

 _miss you too_

His thumbs can type that now almost of their own accord. Eduardo doesn't have to be looking at his phone, doesn't even have to check that he didn't misspell a thing.

He knows he should tell Mark to go to sleep, maybe he'll even listen, but what he wants is to have a conversation about the weather. He wants to know about Mark's stars, wants to tell Mark about his rain.

 _tell me you at least thought about it_

What he doesn't want is more of this conversation. Not in the middle of the day when he is about to have a meeting and his assistant is out because her sister is getting married and they have to get manicures.

What he doesn't want is to tell Mark how out of control California feels.

 _you know you're the only constant thing in my life_

What else Eduardo doesn't want is the feeling that his heart is always playing catch up.

 _everything sucks when you're not here_

He knows. Oh God, he knows.  
\--

"When are you going to leave all this behind and run away with me?" Mark turns away from the window and never-ending lights and back to Eduardo splayed out and tanned and barely mussed on his bed.

He watches Eduardo roll over and stretch. He smiles slowly, the one that always makes Mark want to sit at his feet. "Why, Mr. Zuckerberg? Are you propositioning me?"

Mark puts his hands on Eduardo's knees, feels his bones with his thumbs. "Yes, Mr. Saverin. I do believe I am. And don't tell me you will have a more lucrative offer today. I know better."

Eduardo giggles at him, and Mark tries so hard to hold on to it, file it away. The curves of Eduardo's face, the shadows on his hair. He can't let it go. It's too perfect.

"Maybe I have, Mr. Zuckerberg. You don't know every detail of my life." Eduardo pulls him down, and Mark forgets that he was trying to capture a new Eduardo moment.

He lets Eduardo kiss him with a smile on his face.

"I want to." Mark traces one of Eduardo's eyebrows with his finger. "I definitely want to."

"Mark." He feels Eduardo sigh. "You don't have to make it up to me. It's..."

He doesn't want to talk about this. Not while he's building an Eduardo memory.

He shakes his head. "It's not like that, Wardo. Maybe. Maybe I'm making up for all the lost time."

Eduardo smiles at him, and Mark can't do anything but smile back, full and helpless.  
\--

He knows Mark can't really see him from this angle, but Eduardo is never ready on time for movie nights, and he had to get all his food and taste it first. Mark knows that, too.

"Is it good? Can you for once sit down before you eat your noodles?" Mark's voice floats to him from the laptop somewhere on the bed, and Eduardo makes vague chopstick motions at him.

"Why are we watching Legally Blonde?" Eduardo pops his face in front of the webcam to ask before going back to finding his drink and his file folder.

"Because I like it." Mark sounds tired. It's not different from any other conversation they have. Mark always sounds tired, regardless of when they have movie night. Eduardo always files it away in passing, though.

"Why aren't we watching _Wall Street_ or _Garden State_ or something like that? Those seem like asshole movies." He grabs his laptop and stares at Mark's face, lagging seconds behind, before Mark rolls over and out of shot.

Eduardo can only see his knees and the pillow he's hugging to his chest.

"Mark, I'm sorry. I. That didn't."

"It's okay, Wardo." He can barely hear him. "It's something you say when it's as dark as it is there. Something I'd dismiss. But it's light here, so it's something I have to think about."

"We can. I'll turn on all the lights," he says softly.

"I'll turn off all mine," Mark gives him instead.  
\--

"Eduardo, go to sleep," he mumbles into a pillow or Eduardo's shoulder or something.

"I can't. It's the wrong time." He sounds small and lonely, and it hurts a little to think about.

Mark rolls into him and blinks at his face. He looks exhausted. He also looks more approachable, more like something Mark could have, could touch and keep, than he has in a long time.

"Tell me a story," Mark demands. He rests his head on Eduardo's chest and feels him speak.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Anything. You're the one that's awake." Mark captures Eduardo's free hand, the one not currently tangled in his hair, and traces the wrinkles in his skin. "Tell me where you are."

When Eduardo says "Where I never thought I'd be," Mark tightens his hold.

"Tell me what you see." Mark tries again.

"Sunshine. It's morning in my head." Eduardo rubs his cheek on Mark's head and sighs.

"I'm sorry we had to change plans and now it's. Sorry." Mark is too tired to figure it out.

"Don't be. Sunshine looks like you."

Mark falls asleep listening to Eduardo talk about the time the sunshine hid in the snow.


End file.
